Délicieuse Os
by lov3-drama
Summary: Cette Os, c'est plusieur one-shot qui ce suive, sur différent couple de Poudlard, sur Drago Hermione, Blaise, Théodore et compagnie
1. Chapter 1:Un mariage inattendu et Joyeux

**Un mariage inattendu et Joyeux !**

Une brunette aux yeux noisette, habillé d'un t-shirt Bleu et d'un simple jean

regarda son reflet dans le miroir,

demain serais un grand jour pour elle et l'homme quel aime, elle stresser,

comme tout le monde bien sur avant ce jour-j !

Qui aurait cru qu'ils tomberais amoureux ?!

Elle se remémora du début :

_**5 ans et 1 mois plus tôt : **_

_au début elle n'oser pas puis au bout de leurs 4 mois elle se décida enfin de le dire._

_Harry et Ron était contre ils ne lui avaient pas parlé, _

_mais au bout de une semaine Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur, alors il était venu vers elle et c'était excuser, quand à Ginny elle s'était douter depuis le début de l'année, _

_puisque lui et Hermione était **Préfets en Chef **après que Voldemort était mort et que tous les élèves refire leur dernière année,_

_bien sur Lavande avec Luna était avec Hermione, même Pansy et Millicent était devenue amies avec eux, _

_au fur et à mesure leur amour évoluer et était devenu forte, au bout de leur 8 ème mois, _

_quelque chose c'était passé..._

_Les parents de Hermione, on eu un accident de voiture, son père fut mort directement quand à sa mère elle avait était dans le coma, la jeune fille était faible ne mangeais plus et s'enfermer sur elle-même. _

_Lui il était triste et mal pour elle et à chaque fois qu'il voulu l'aider elle l'envoyer toujours balader, un jour au bout de 8 jours il n'en pouvait plus et ils se sont disputer au bout de 2 jours sans parler elle était parti allez s'excuser, _

_le jeune homme lui pardonna et pile a ce moment on lui dit que sa maman était sorti du coma et elle transplana avec lui, Mme Granger était sortie du coma et toujours vivante, elle était heureuse pour sa fille, quand au jeune homme son meilleur ami avait enfin accepter qu'il sort avec une '' sang-de-bourbe '' quand a Ron il revenu s'excuser et le trio reparti sur la joie et la bon humeur de la fin de l'année._

_Ils eurent tous leurs diplômes !_

_4 ans et 8 mois plus tard,_

_lorsqu'elle fêter son anniversaire, le jeune garçon lui demanda sa main, sous le regard attendri de Mme Granger, Ginny, Harry, Ron,Pansy,Théodore, Millicent et ainsi de suite._

_**6 mois plus tard :**_

En se réveillant le matin du jour-j la jeune fille, se leva et regarda l'heure il était _'' 09:35 '' _

elle alla prendre un petit déjeuner puis se prendre un bon bain bien relaxant, elle ne c'était occupé de rien du tout, seule sa mère et ses ami(e)s sens était occupé, elle avait longtemps hésiter qui entre Ginny et Pansy serai son témoin, alors pour éviter toute jalousie elle demanda a_ '' Harry ''_ elle avait choisi en demoiselle d'honneur : Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, Luna et Lavande.

Après qu'elle fut son bain pendant 1h, elle regarda l'heure _'' 11:00 '' _plus que 2h30 avant que les filles vienne, elle prit un livre pour se relaxer et ne vit pas le temps passer, elle manga un petit quelque chose à 13h.

Quand a lui, il était parti chez son meilleur ami tous les gars était présent,

ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal qui choisir comme témoin, alors ils sont choisi de prendre lui une fille et se fut _'' Pansy''_ et elle_ '' Harry ''_ .

De retour à Hermoine, Mme Granger et Luna s'occuper des cheveux de sa fille et des autres, puis Millicent et Pansy du maquillage de tout le monde, Ginny de la robe d'Hermione quand à Lavande, elle s'occuper des bouquets et tout ce qui va avec, a 15h se fut l'heure de partir,

arrivé la bas, tout le monde était la :

Lavande parti en première, elle porter une robe rose, avec un bouquet de Rose, avec un sort des paillette en or était sur elle, elle regarder le frère de Hermione _'' David ''_ tout en avançant, ils étaient ensemble depuis 2 ans et 1 semaine, lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu se fut le tour de...

Luna d'y allez, elle, elle avait une robe rouge, et avait un bouquet rouge et elle avais mis un sort pour que de l'or soit sur elle, se qui la mettais en valeur, d'ailleurs Neuville et celle-ci se regarder tendrement et ne pouvaient détachés leurs regards, ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 ans,

Neuville était avec les invités parce que il garder leur fille _'' Aurore ''_qui avait 3 ans, la jeune maman était d'ailleurs à sont 4 éme mois de grossesses en ce moment même,

lorsque Lavande arriva sur l'allée ou les demoiselles d'honneurs se mettes, les paillettes stoppa et tomba parterre, Luna au milieu de l'allée.

Se fut le tour de Millicent de rentré en scène, habillé d'une robe verte de sa couleur et en honneur a son ancienne maison elle aussi avait le sort des deux autres filles, elle regarder Théodore, ils étaient ensemble depuis 5 ans et 2 mois en tout.

Lorsque Luna arriva a coté de Lavande, et elle au milieu se fut Pansy qui était en robe bleu, elle aussi avait les paillettes, elle, elle était avec Ron après s'être chercher pendant 2 ans, 1 an après leur diplôme, ils sortirent enfin ensemble a leur plus grand bonheur et de tous le monde,

quand ce fut Ginny qui rentra a son tour, elle était en rose pour signifier que c'était après la marié, Ginny et Harry était ensemble mais la vraiment après la défaite de Voldychou.

Quand se fut Hermione, la jeune fille, stresser, n'arriva pas a calmer s'est battement de cœur, puis lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de son mari, elle oublia tout,

son stress,

les personnes autour d'elle,

vraiment tout !

Arrivant devant lui et après que le prêtre dit enfin _'' embrasser la marier '' _

ils s'embrassèrent et se dire un

_**'' je t'aime Hermione ''**_ et un _**'' Je t'aime Blaise '' **_

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ?!

_**Fin ! **_


	2. Chapter2 Lorsque Harry fait une surprise

**Lorsque Harry fait une surprise à Ginny **

4 mois plus tard après le mariage de Blaise et Hermione :

Ginny attendais Harry, depuis 10 minutes devant ce nouveaux restaurant qui venais d'ouvrir sur le chemin de Travers, elle était un peu a l'avance mais elle se demander

_pourquoi son fiancé lui demander de venir ici ?!_

Puis soudain un bruit attira son attention, la jeune rousse sorti sa baguette en dessous de sa robe, puis elle parti vers la ruelle ou les bruits sont, petit a petit qu'elle arriva elle découvrit que c'était dans un bâtiment, lorsqu'elle rentra, une lumière s'alluma et elle découvrit un Harry en costard cravate

_Harry ? Dit-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche surprise et étonner de ce qu'elle voie_

_Oui, Ginny, surprise ! Disais-t-il souriant. _

_Mais qu'est que tu fait ici ? On va pas au restaurant qui viens d'ouvrir ? Demanda-t-elle _

_Si, je te présente le coin VIP, se nouveau restaurant est enfaîte à Molly et Arthur, assis toi ! Dit-t-il ou retirant la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie._

_Mes parents on décider de faire et acheter ce restaurant ? Demanda-t-elle choquée _

_Enfaîte ta maman est la propriétaire et cuisinière, quand Arthur qui est à la retraite maintenant a préféré la rejoindre et l'ouvrir et il va accueillir les gens enfaîte sa sera le chef on va dire, quand a ceux qui sont embauchés comme serveurs sont Fleur, Sarah la nouvelle copine de George, Percy et Natalia la nouvelle copine de Percy..._

_excuse moi, Harry mais Natalia et Percy sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et sont fiancés tu l'aurais donc oublié ? En même temps c'est vrai qu'ils sont discret et qu'on entend pas trop parler d'eux enfin bref . Lui coupa t-elle. Ensuite ? _

_Et il y aura le frère de Sarah **'**_**' Simon ''**_ quand aux autres cuisiniers qui aideront ta mère, c'est Caroline la maman de Natalia et Kevin le père de Sarah et Simon. Disait-t-il en lui servant du vin. Le vin que je te sert Gin' c'est un vin moldu et il vient de France. _

A ce moment la, Fleur arriva avec les cartes de Menu.

_Bonsoir Ginny, Harry, Molly ma demander que je sois vos serveurs pour vous ce soir. S'adressa t-elle en regardant Harry puis donna les Menus au deux amoureux. Tenez le menu, Sarah, Simon, Percy et Natalia s'occupe de la salle qui commence a être pleine, donc vous inquiétez pas si ce n'est pas tout le temps moi qui viens, je vais peut être allez aider en salle, en tout cas, le restaurant enfin la salle est fermer à 22h00 minimum et maximum 22h30, mais pour vous on vous laisse jusqu'à minuit ou 1 heure du matin, je vous laisse quelque minutes pour que vous choisissez. A tout de suite. Lança-t-elle en partant avec un sourire. Au faite Ginny excellent choix se vin !_

_Merci Fleur. Répondit Harry et ouvrit le menu, pendant que Ginny goûter au vins et fit un sourire a Fleur qui passait la porte pour rejoindre la salle._

_C'est bon ce vin ! S'exclama Ginny toute souriante. Tu peut choisir pour nous deux ? _

_C'est ce que j'allai faire Ginny, on va prendre le menu de la maison._

_D'accord. Dit Ginny. Alors tu a attraper des méchants ? _

_Oui et comme d'habitude la routine quoi et toi à ton journal ? _

_Eh bien j'ai eu une promotion, tu a devant toi la nouvelle chef de la ou je travail ! _

_Félicitation ma chérie/ Ginny ! Dirent Harry et Fleur en même temps puisque la jeune femme._

_Alors vous avez choisis ? Demanda Fleur _

_on va prendre le menu de la maison. Répondit Harry _

_D'accord, Ginny je peut te parler un instant ? Demanda Fleur _

_Bien sur . Répondit Ginny en se levant et suivi Fleur. _

Pendant ce temps Harry sorti une boîte noir et souri avec nervosité et vit Arthur arriver avec un grand sourire et lui donna pour qu'il le mette de coter pour le dessert, celui-ci parti en transplanant comme pour venir.

Lorsque Ginny reviens s'asseoir a sa place, Simon arriva avec les entrés, puis Fleur emmena la suite et ...

…

arrivé au dessert.

Fleur arriva avec une assiette et donna à Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, puis une autre a Ginny et la jeune fille avait à coté de son gâteau la boite noir elle leva lentement vers Harry et lui dit :

_Harry ne me dit pas que..._

Ce dernier se mit a genoux et pris la boite et l'ouvrit et lui dit d'une vois tendre, pendant que la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux

_Ginny depuis le premier jour je t'aime, et sa jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, veut tu m'épouser ?_

_Oui ! Oh oui Harry. Dit-t-elle en se jetant sur lui et l'embrassa follement, pendant que tout le monde applaudit._

Le lendemain Ginny appela Hermione et tous ses ami(e)s pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle, quand a Harry, Ginny lui appris qu'il allait devenir « Papa »

**FIN**


	3. important

Bonjour à tous !

Vous allez bien ? La reprise ?

Enfin bref, c'est one-shot se suive par couple ;)

je viens tous juste de me lancer sur ce site dont soyer indulgent(e) !

Bien sur j'accepte tout critique, se que je pourrais améliorée etout :)

tout sauf **PLAIGIT ! **

**D'ailleurs pour eux je voudrais dire qu'un jour sa retombera sur eux et que si ils ont a faire à quelqu'un qui connais des personnes hauts placer moi je dit bonne chance surtout qu'il connaisse pas la personne enfin bref .**

Après je voulais dire excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, on va dire que moi et sa, ça fait 2 :/ donc je m'excuse tout de suite, si vous pouvez pas supporter j'en suis désolée, après si vous comprenais alors c'est bien :)

Sinon :

le one-shot est écrit sur deux à trois page de Open office, je voulais dire aussi je lis depuis pas mal de temps des fictions et one-shot _**( **_**depuis 8 ans donc à l'age de mes 10 ans **_**)**_ et c'est vrai que certain(e)s fictions se ressemble.

Ensuite mes one-shot sont écrit au moins deux ou trois avant les prochaines histoires, je peut aussi avoir du retard puisque je fait un CAP petite enfance et c'est un diplôme très difficile si vous connaissez tant mieux :) ! mais je préviens juste.

Voilà je pense que j'ai fait le tour, merci de ta / votre compréhension et d'avoir lus et de lire mes écrits ;)

ps: je compte faire les même one-shot en version anglaise ( peut être )


	4. Chapter 4

La dernière année lorsque Ron et Pansy sortez ensemble :

_« C'était il y maintenant 8 mois le mariage de Hermione et Blaise et 4 mois après la demande de Harry et que lui et Ginny allez avoir un bébé dans maintenant sept semaines après la demande de Harry, _

_une semaine après ils étaient partis à Las Vegas pour se marier en compagnie de toutes la famille Weasley avec Pansy,_

_sa femme depuis 2 ans et _

_quand à Hermione était la et sans malheureusement Blaise et elle avait avoué ce jour la qu'elle attendais avec Blaise leur premiers enfant _

_depuis 3 mois aujourd'hui' elle était a son sept ème mois » _

_aujourd'hui Ron et Pansy avait pris leurs journée et ils gardèrent Aurore la fille de Luna et Neuville pendant 2 semaine, la jeune fille était allez sur les genoux de Pansy et en face de Ron puis elle lui demanda comment ils se sont mis ensemble, alors Ron commença à raconter leurs 7 ème et dernière année :_

Il avait mal, il avait et toujours était amoureux de Hermione et voilà que la jeune fille était avec le _« beau et magnifique » _Blaisecomme dise toute les filles.

Quand à Pansy la jeune fille souffrais aussi elle était amoureuse de Blaise, mais ils savait que rien n'y personne les sépareras, mais Ron lui avait proposa de faire semblant de sortir ensemble,

mais ils c'était vite aperçus que ils était tomber amoureux pendant c'est deux faux mois, alors il décida de s'éloigner d'elle,

alors elle était parti voir Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Millicent qui était devenus proche et avait avoués toute la vérité et Hermione parti rejoindre Ron et le pardonne et lui dit de Foncé envers Pansy,

après la défaite de Voldoudou, ce fut le bal de la Victoire,

ce soir la Pansy était parti trouver Ron et elle le trouve 2h plus tard à regarder le lac devant lui dans un endroit tranquille, puis elle lui avoua son amour fort et à en pleurer mais il ne lui répondais pas et elle parti sur la salle sur demande, au moment ou il n'avait plus senti sa présence il avait su sur le coup que ce n'était pas mensonge et autre et parti la rejoindre la ou il passer du temps à la salle sur demande, puis lorsqu'il l'est vus il lui avoua à son tour et ce fut comme sa que leur histoire commença...

_Ron fini son histoire et s'aperçoit que la fillette c'était endormi et il remarqua que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait parlé puisqu'il avait commencé après mangé à 20h30 et avait fini à quasiment minuit, puis il regarda Pansy et elle lui sourit et lui demanda pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêter et lui répondit qu'elle voulu savoir la suite et qu'elle adoré quand ce fut lui qui expliqua puis elle parti couchée Aurore et lorsqu'elle revient elle s'assoie et lui glisse à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et fit glisser sa chemise qu'elle était enceinte ce qui le fit sourire et ils continua sur lé canapé ce qu'ils faisait. _

_**Fin**_

de lov3-drama : désolée il n'est pas très :long :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand Luna avait annonçait à Neville lorsqu'elle est enceinte de Aurore : **

Luna était fatiguée depuis quelques temps plutôt 2 mois

et ses nerfs passait de :

gentille à pleurer

ou

pleurer à une humeur massacrante,

Neville ne comprenais pas, mais Lavande passait de temps à autre les voire

et ce jour la ou elle passa dans les 3 humeurs

pendant que Neville était à son travail, Lavande était devenue gynécologue,

elle demanda à Luna de prendre un rendez-vous avec elle,

la semaine prochaine,

la jeune fille le prit un lundi matin à 8h30, au bout de 1h de rendez-vous la jeune fille avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte,

la peur le lui pris d'un coup

et si Neville n'en voulais pas ? Et si ils étaient de mauvais parents ?

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille se posais des questions elle était arrivée, elle souffla un bon coup et entra,

Neville attendais puis elle lui dit en vitesse et Neville la fit reparler plus lentement et la prit dans ses bras et s'embrassèrent ! Pendant que la neige tomba,

_comme le jour ou lorsqu'ils se sont marié et déclarer leurs flammes ._

_**Fin**_

_**le prochain est un peut plus long ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lorsque Millicent se déclare à Théodore, en 7ème année :**

Théodore Nott, était un garçon coureur de jupon, comme tout le monde savais, ils avaient eu quasiment mis toutes les filles dans son lit sauf : Millicent, en vérité lorsqu'elle commença par Dean Thomas, il était fou de jalousie, en vérité, il était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille, dés leur première année mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui avoué, elle pendant ce temps la aussi et elle sortée avec Dean en espoir pour le rendre jaloux, enfin les filles le lui avait donnée l'idée, et elle avait refusée, puis c'était en se rappellent que Ginny et Hermione qui avait fait ça envers Harry et Blaise, elle fini par le faire, avec des encouragements et sourire des filles, Lavande était devenue amie avec elles à ce moment la, c'était elles deux avec Luna les dernières à se mettre en couple,

elle paya pour le mois de décembre Dean pour être son petit copain, afin de mettre Théo jaloux et sa avait marché !

Le 23 décembre :

Dean était rentré chez lui et revenais le 10 Janvier, et dit des bonnes chances à Millicent, et fit un bisou à chacune des filles et avec des regards jaloux de leurs petits copains.

Du coté de Théo il en était ravi !

Le 25 décembre :

le soir de Noël toutes la bande partie, chez les _**« Weasley ». **_

Tous le monde en profita de qui sort avec qui, pendant que Luna et Neville parti dehors, pour _'' parler '' . _

Hermione était parti chez elle avec Blaise pour le présenter à sa famille .

Quand à Millicent elle parti dans sa chambre et regarda dehors et vit Neville et Luna toujours entrain de se parler,

la jeune fille entendis sa porte se refermer et elle se retourna et vu Théodore, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, la jeune prise de panique fuie Théodore et partie dehors elle aussi,

lorsqu'elle arriva elle vue Neville et Luna s'embrassait et part retourner dans la maison et dirent à tous le monde qu'ils soient ensemble,

elle se retourna en leur souriant et vu Théo se mettre à genoux devant elle lorsque la porte se referma et il lui dit :

_« Millicent, je t'aime de plus en plus, je sais que tu sort avec Dean, mais ça m'énerve et je t'aime et je te promet de te le prouver ! » _

la jeune fille le regarda et s'approcha de lui, pendant qu'il se mis debout prêt a s'en allez, elle ne dit rien, en baissant la tête et il se retourna, mais pile à ce moment la, elle mit sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime »_ elle finis par dire ça en l'embrassant doucement, puis tendrement, puis avec un peu de passion, il l'arrêta en lui dissant :

« Mais et Dean ? »

elle lui expliqua tout, avec de temps en temps des baisers,

puis d'un coup la neige tombait du ciel, et tout le monde arriva et félicitèrent les deux nouveaux couples.

ps: Enfainte sur oppen office je suis à une page à chaque fois a part la dernière :/


	7. Chapter 7

**L'article de Drago Malefoy :**

Drago en avait marre, d'écrire surtout qu'il n'avait personne à embêter puisque Ginny avait accouchés d'une fille et d'un garçon et avait 2 ans et demi à être en congés, puis d'être célibataire, d'ailleurs c'est pour sa qu'il fut devant le Directeur du journal devant lui et c'était David :

Drago, tu sais que ça ne se fait pas ? Pourquoi tu à fait cette annonce ? Tu sais ce que vont faire les autres surtouts ma petite sœur lorsqu'elle va voir ça ?

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, toi tu à Lavande et mois je suis célibataire fallais bien que je mette ça !

Tu aurai pus faire des rencontres et tout, quand même

de toute façon c'est trop tard.

Oui, tu te débrouillera, la je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Désolé Drago.

Um je sais et je m'en fiche, au faite comment va Hermione ?

Bien la petite se porte à merveille, bon file et courage.

Le soir : maison de Pansy et Ron :

Drago arriva en dernier, il fit la bise a tous le monde et fini sur une

Granger pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Granger ? Demanda une fille à coté d'elle pendant que Hermione haussa un sourcil et que les autres se retenait de rire

Tu es qui toi ? Demanda Drago

Laisse moi te présenter mon très chère Drago, voici ma cousine Émilie et voici Drago le célèbre garçons qui met son numéro dans le journal.

Ah d'accord enchantée je suis la cousine de Hermione et David.

Juste '' ah d'accord '' ? dit-t-il pas content puis saute devant elle. Mais je suis Drago Malefoy ! Le célèbre et unique, il faut pas diiire juste ça !

C'est pas parce que tes parents sont connus que tu te crois permi mon cher, et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veus, tu connais la libertés d'expression ?!

Eh si on passait àtable ? Proposa Ron embarrasser puis se penche aux oreilles de Pansy pour lui souffler. Change de place eux d'eux s'il te plait.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy sans trop comprendre

Tu sais Ron c'est la 2 éme a lui tenir tête alors t'inquiète pas puis on aura de l'action ce soir. Repondit Blaise qui avait entendu

Puis voir Dray comme ça c'est trop marrant. Renchérit Théodore qui avait lui aussi suivit la discussion.

Mais si c'est cassé Pansy va râler. Répondit Ron

Non mon chéri. Répondit la concerné puis parle plus fort. Bon on passe à table !

Deux semaines plus tard au journal Drago recommença mais ce fut « Je ne suis plus libre ! »

_**Fin **_

**Bonus : **

l'article de Drago :

'' Très chère lectrice !

C'est un appelle au secours, Moi Drago Malefoy je cherche une petite amie,

j'en est marre de ce célibats ! Aider moi, je suis riche en plus, je suis doux comme un agneaux et un démon,

vous voyer ange et démon et sa rime bien , enfin bref voici mon numéro : 06...

D.M''


	8. Chapter 8

**les souvenirs de Lavande et David Granger :**

**10 ans plus tard : **

Dans le jardin de Lavande et David,

les enfants et leurs ami(e)s et les grand-parents de tous les petits enfants ( sauf les morts:/ ) arriver et était installer dans le jardin, Lavande et David finirent les histoires de leurs ami(e)s il y à 10 ans avec eux à côté.

Tous les monde éclata de rire

lorsque les histoires de tous le monde prirent fin raconter de Lavande et de David à la fin du repas d'y il y a 10 ans de chez Pansy et Ron.

c'est pas drôle ! Répondit Drago boudeur.

Eh bien mon fils, si. Répondit Narcissa souriante.

Mais regarde l'avantage, tu à une magnifique épouse et un magnifique bébé. Répondit Théodore.

Et un garçons charmant. Répondit Lucius

Moi je dit surtout que grâce à moi, ma cousine n'aurai jamais rencontré le bonheur avec Drago. Répondit Hermione

Merci Mione. Répondit la concerné.

Alors Lavande c'est pour quand ? Demanda Neville

Dans 1 mois. Répondit David et Lavande souriant

En tout cas, vous n'avez pas étiez presser comme ta sœur et Blaise, ou encore tous les couples. Dit Mme Granger avec un sourire complice des parents ( arrière- grand-parents ).

Au faite ou sont les enfants ? Demanda Millicent.

Dans la foret entrain de jouer, c'est Aurore qui à la surveillance et papa est partis avec eux. Répondit Ron.

Bien sur sans les bébé. Répondit Pansy.

Et si nous rejoignons Arthur et les petits ? Demanda Narcissa

Oui. Répondit tous

Non pas vous, que ceux de mon age ! Répondit la maman de Drago .

À plus tard. Répondit alors leurs enfants pendants que les adultes partirent rejoindre les autres dans la forêt.

Et c'est ainsi que ce one-shot fini en un délicieux repas ;)

**_Note des couples et personnages : _**

**Hermione et Blaise :** ont eu 4 enfants '' Elena 10 ans et demi, Rose 8 ans, Simon 5 ans et Thomas 3 ans ''

**Note de l'auteur **: je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ce couple, c'est mon 3 éme couple préférés après " Drago et hermione " puis " Harry et Ginny "

**Harry et Ginny** : ont eu 3 enfants '' Albus et James 10 ans et demi et Molly 7 ans ''

**Note de l'auteur** : Ah j'ai adoré écrire leur histoire *_* leur fille '' Molly '' c'est en signe de Mme Weasley dans mon histoire morte d'un cancer :/

**Pansy et Ron** : ont eu 3 enfants '' Hugo 9 ans, Pénélope 5 ans et Kelly 2 ans "

**Note de l'auteur**: 4 éme couple préféré ^^ j'adore toutes les fictions ou ils sont en couple ^^ enfin bref j'ai que ça à dire a part d'avoir raconté leur histoire j'ai bien aimer ^^

**Neville et Luna : **ont eu 2 enfants " Aurore 12 ans et Nathanaël 8 ans "

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée certaine faute chez Neville :/ j'aime bien ce couple mais je verrai bien Luna avec Blaise aussi

**Théodore et Millicent** : ont eu 4 enfants " Éva 8 ans, Robin 6 ans, Amélia 4 ans et Kevin 1 ans "

**Note de l'auteur** : ce couple va bien ensemble ^^ j'ai bien aimer écrire leur histoire aussi

**Lavande et David** : ont eu 2 enfants " Lydia 2 ans et Maxence ( dans le votre de sa mère ) "

**Note de l'auteur**: Je trouve que Lavande à le droit à l'amour et j'ai créé le frére de Hermione et leurs cousine pour que les deux derniers ont le droit au bonheur ^^

Drago et Emilie: ont eu 4 enfants " Scorpius 3 ans et Shelley ( dans le votre aussi "

**Note de l'auteur :** Idem que l'autre Note :$ ^^

j'ai mis tous le monde aime tous le monde ^^ voila bisous


	9. chapitre 9

**Quand Luna avait annonçait à Neville lorsqu'elle est enceinte de Aurore : **

Luna était fatiguée depuis quelques temps plutôt 2 mois

et ses nerfs passait de :

gentille à pleurer

ou

pleurer à une humeur massacrante,

Neville ne comprenais pas, mais Lavande passait de temps à autre les voire

et ce jour la ou elle passa dans les 3 humeurs

pendant que Neville était à son travail, Lavande était devenue gynécologue,

elle demanda à Luna de prendre un rendez-vous avec elle,

la semaine prochaine,

la jeune fille le prit un lundi matin à 8h30, au bout de 1h de rendez-vous la jeune fille avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte,

la peur le lui pris d'un coup

et si Neville n'en voulais pas ? Et si ils étaient de mauvais parents ?

Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille se posais des questions elle était arrivée, elle souffla un bon coup et entra,

Neville attendais puis elle lui dit en vitesse et Neville la fit reparler plus lentement et la prit dans ses bras et s'embrassèrent ! Pendant que la neige tomba,

_comme le jour ou lorsqu'ils se sont marié et déclarer leurs flammes ._

_**Fin**_

_**le prochain est un peut plus long ;) **_


End file.
